


Kiss and Tell

by three_miles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Nipple Play, sloppy blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/three_miles/pseuds/three_miles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All sex, no plot, that's the way I like One Direction to fuck.<br/>(This is just PWP sloppy Narry BJs)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss and Tell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SingleStrand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingleStrand/gifts).



> Originally posted in 7,000 iMessages to Singlestrand

Niall doesn't contribute much when the boys sit around like this--drinking and bragging--but he pays attention. He watches Harry out of the corner of his eye, pays attention to how many vodka tonics he has while Niall nurses the same beer he started with.

It seems like it's Harry's turn again. "I like it when a girl's going down on me--"

"Shocking," Louis says, reaching across the couch to tug at the tail of Harry's head scarf.

"Heeeeey," Harry whines. "I was gonna say, I like it when a girl goes down on me and it's like, messy."

"Like you come all over her?" Louis asks, taking a sip of his own drink.

"Well, yeah, but I meant, like, when it's like, wet. Lots of..."

"Spit?" Louis asks. 

"Yeah," Harry says, furtively glancing at Niall from under his eyelashes. 

"Sloppy," Niall adds. He can see Zayn wince at the word out of the corner of his eye, but Harry just nods, his cheeks flushing a little. 

"What about you, Zayn?" Harry asks.

"Nah, mate, I don't kiss and tell," Zayn says, lighting up another joint. He passes it to Niall first--Niall doesn't always indulge, but tonight he feels like he needs it. He breathes the smoke in deep and holds it there, counting to ten before he exhales.

"C'mon, Zayn, I talked about sloppy blowjobs," Harry teases.

Zayn just rolls his eyes, snatching the joint back from Niall to take another toke before passing it to Louis.

"What about our Nialler?" Louis says curiously, joint in hand. "Niall's got to have some good stories."

Niall snorts. "Not really."

Louis tackles Liam then, trying to pin him down and shotgun the smoke into his mouth, and Niall meets Harry's eyes. "Not yet," he whispers, not loud enough for the others to hear--but Harry acknowledges him with a raised eyebrow and a subtle smile.

"There was this one girl who, like, played with my nipples a lot," Harry says slowly, swirling the remaining ice cubes around in his glass.

"All of 'em?" Louis asks, sitting on top of Liam's chest

"Mmmhmm." Harry's only looking at Niall now, and Niall feels too hot in the small room. He feels trapped with the other lads here, his mind racing for an excuse to leave that somehow requires Harry to come with him. Everyone is still having fun, though, and Harry's still talking.

"And I really like a finger--"

"Christ, Haz, I don't need to hear about fingers in your arsehole," Zayn interrupts. He reaches over and steals the joint back from Louis, who uses his now free hand to tickle Liam's armpit.

"I wasn't going to say _in my arsehole!_ " Harry says, offended. "Just like, _on_ my arsehole. Just rubbing."

"Still don't need to hear about it, mate," Zayn says, blowing smoke out through his nose. "This band needs more boundaries."

"Or less," Louis says, struggling as Liam tries to flip him over.

"Fewer," Zayn corrects him. 

"So you agree, we need fewer boundaries?" Niall asks, giggling. He's a little drunk and a little high, just enough that everything seems a touch funnier and he feels warm all over. 

"I'm gonna go find someone more sane to share my weed," Zayn mumbles, stubbing out the joint before stepping over the pile of Louis-and-Liam. 

"But this is your room," Niall argues. 

Zayn just shrugs and throws the door wide open, letting too much bright light into the room. Louis wiggles out from underneath Liam, jumps up, and takes off running past Zayn and down the hall.

"He's got my phone!" Liam says, annoyed, and runs after Louis. 

Zayn looks back at Niall and Harry, alone on opposite couches in the posh hotel room, and grins. "I'll keep them occupied for a while," he says, before letting the door slam shut behind him.

It's too quiet, then, after they leave. Niall downs the rest of his beer, feels the liquid courage propel him up from the couch and over to stand in front of Harry.

"Hi," Harry says, his big hands sliding up and down his own thighs.

"Hey," Niall replies. Apparently his courage only extends this far. He's not sure how to go about doing this--progressing this _thing_ between them from tension to actual sex. He's been with girls before, and a few blokes, but they've always made it clear from the start that he can have whatever he wanted. With Harry he wants _so much_ that he doesn't know where to begin.

"How's your knee?" Harry asks, looking up at Niall standing in front of him. Niall's confused at first, thinks maybe he's misread this entire situation, but then Harry reaches out to touch him. 

He's gentle, brushing the backs of his fingers over Niall's bad knee, then squeezing the muscle above it. 

"It's alright," Niall says, shuddering at the feel of Harry's warm hand through his jeans. "Not so bad anymore."

"Good," Harry replies, his hand trailing up Niall's thigh. "You okay to get down on your knees for me?"

"Christ," Niall moans, his cock getting hard so fast it makes him dizzy. Leave it to Harry to know exactly how to get things started. "Yeah, yeah, of course." 

He drops to his knees, shifting so more of his weight is on the good knee, and buries his face against Harry's leg. 

"Here, Nialler," Harry says, tapping his shoulder. He hands him a plush cushion from the sofa, and Niall lifts up to tuck it under his knees. "Better?"

"Yeah, better, I'm good," Niall says, his fingers resting on Harry's knees.

"C'mere," Harry murmurs, leaning down and wrapping his hand around the back of Niall's neck. He tugs him in for a kiss, filthy and rough from the get go, his tongue licking into Niall's mouth. "Wanted you, been wanting you," he gasps when he pulls away. 

"Been wanting you, too," Niall admits, one hand sliding up Harry's leg to cup the bulge in his pants. "Been jealous of the girls you talk about."

"Not that many girls," Harry admits. "I recycle a lot of the same stories."

"S'ok," Niall says, flicking open the button on Harry's jeans. "Don't care how many girls, just care about this, right now."

Niall struggles to pull down Harry's skinny jeans, but manages to peel his jeans and pants down his thighs, letting his hard cock spring free. It's thick and flushed red, curling up towards the butterfly on his stomach, and Niall's mouth waters just from looking at it. 

"Take your shirt off too, yeah?" he asks, tugging at the hem of Harry's Rolling Stones t-shirt. Harry pulls it off and over his head, throwing it behind him somewhere, and Niall has a great view now--Harry's pale thighs, his big cock, and his broad, muscled chest. "Jesus," Niall mutters.

He kisses up Harry's thighs slowly, then puts his hands under Harry's knees and tugs him forward, so his arse is on the edge of the couch and his cock is right in Niall's face. He ducks his head low, though, to mouth at Harry's balls first, sucking gently and getting them wet. 

"God, yeah," Harry moans, his hips twitching up. "Want you so bad. Want your mouth."

Niall licks straight up the seam of Harry's balls to his cock and keeps going until he reaches the tip, earning a little whimper from Harry. He licks him all over, up the sides and over the head, getting him wet and shiny with spit. Niall strokes him a few times with his hand, grinning at the way Harry's hands grasp at the air next to him.

"You can touch me," Niall says. "Just don't push me down, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, 'f course," Harry mumbles, one hand wrapping around Niall's neck and the other sliding into his hair. "You gonna suck me, Nialler?"

"Been dying to," Niall admits, pressing a kiss to the head of Harry's cock before opening his mouth wide and wrapping his lips around it. Harry's the biggest he's ever had, but his hand can cover what his mouth can't reach and his lips feel _good_ stretched around Harry's big cock.

Niall feels Harry's hand tighten in his hair, but he doesn't try to take control. Harry lets Niall suck him in deep, then mouth at just the head while he strokes him slowly with his hand. He switches it up to keep Harry guessing, which--judging by the moaning and cursing coming from Harry's mouth--he doesn't seem to mind.

Niall lets his free hand smooth up over Harry's flat stomach to his chest and thumbs over one of his smaller nipples, then one of the larger ones. 

"You can pinch," Harry breathes. "If you... yeah, can you pinch them?"

Niall makes an agreeable sound around Harry's dick and pinches his nipple, twisting just a little.

"God, fuck, fuck," Harry whines.

Niall makes sure to pinch all of Harry's nipples, paying special attention to the little ones, while keeping his mouth moving on Harry's cock. 

When Niall drops his hand from Harry's chest, trailing it down over his abs, Harry lets go of his death grip on Niall's hair and tries to snatch Niall’s hand and move it back up.

"Only got two hands," Niall tells him, pulling off of his cock. "And I thought you had another special request?"

He tugs Harry forward a little more on the couch and cups his balls, middle finger brushing the space behind them. 

"Christ, yes," Harry says, wiggling forward. "I'll come. Make me come."

Niall ducks down to lick and suck at Harry’s balls again, teasing them and making sure to get his fingers sloppy wet at the same time.

When he moves back to wrap his lips around Harry’s cock again, his finger slides down further, between Harry's cheeks. He circles Harry's hole with his index finger, passing over it gently, and hears Harry start to cry out. 

Niall closes his eyes and focuses on his mouth, sucking Harry in as deep as he can and keeping the rhythm steady. He presses down on Harry's arsehole, rubbing it insistently, and listens to Harry swear and gasp until he comes hot and wet in Niall's mouth.

Niall keeps sucking, lets the come slick over Harry's cock and make him even messier. He keeps sucking until Harry’s softening and sensitive and he pulls away, whispering "Too much, too much."

"Holy fuck," Harry breathes, relaxing back against the couch. 

Niall wastes no time pushing his own jeans and his underwear down and pulling his cock out--he feels like he's been hard for ages and he just needs to _come._

"Want me to...?" Harry asks, eyes half closed and voice slow and fucked out. 

"Another time, mate," Niall gasps. "Not gonna last."

Harry smiles softly, reaching down to cup Niall's cheek. He slips a thumb in Niall's mouth, lets him close his lips around it and suck until he's coming hard into his own hand, his whimpers muffled by Harry's thumb.

Niall slumps forward, resting his head against Harry's thigh, and Harry lets his thumb slip from Niall's mouth. He combs his fingers through Niall's hair for a few minutes, petting him sweetly, until they both start to feel a bit sticky and uncomfortable. 

"Zayn'll be back soon," Harry says, pressing two fingers against Niall's lips for a kiss. 

"Suppose we should put our willies away," Niall says, and Harry bursts into laughter.

"Yeah, I suppose," Harry agrees. "But we'll do this again, yeah? I'd like to, anyway."

Niall hides his face against Harry's thigh and grins. 

"Yeah, I'd like that, too."


End file.
